


你既不願，我自己來

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian
Summary: 當團長忙碌於工作時，兵長決定自己來尋找快樂





	你既不願，我自己來

調查兵團的規模雖然不及其他兵團，但總有大大小小的事情，令身為團長的埃爾文經常需要挑燈夜戰。  
叩門聲驚醒了埋首在文件中的人，埃爾文抬頭一看，才發現利維爾站在門口，一臉不悅地瞪著自己：“禿子，都這時候了還不快去睡！”  
埃爾文看了看鐘，才發現時間已經很晚，揚揚手上的文件：“快了，你先去睡。”  
利維爾嘖了一聲，向坐在沙發上的埃爾文走去，隨手拿過一份掃了兩眼，深深皺起眉：“又不是緊急公文，你明天再處理也可以吧。”  
“我想早點處理完，你先回房去。”埃爾文隨手搓了下利維爾的後頸，聽到對方冷哼出聲，不以為然的照舊盯在文件上。  
過了安靜的一會兒，埃爾文突然一挑眉頭，舉高手上的公文，低頭說：“利維，你在幹嗎。”  
利維爾不知不覺間已跪坐在他大腿間，手摸上他的褲襠，聽見他說話也沒停下動作，解扣扯褲掏出東西的行動一氣呵成，偏偏他還能臉色如常，平平淡淡地抬頭和他對望：“做愛啊，我在房間等你那麼久，既然你要看文件，那你看你的，我做我的就行。”  
“這種情況下，有人能看進公文嗎......唔！”  
埃爾文倒吸了口氣，親眼看著利維爾毫不猶豫的低頭，把他脆弱的分身含進口裡，突來的刺激令他頭皮一麻，悶熱的慾望開始在胸口燃起。  
粗糙的舌苔來回撫弄柱身，舌尖時不時擦過馬眼，配合上揉搓球囊的手，輕易打亂了埃爾文的呼吸，口水沿著莖身流下，把金色的毛髮沾濕成一綹綹，看上去分外性感繚人。  
利維爾的口技向來出色，沒一會就把埃爾文的分身舔得越漲越大，他不得不吐出口中的巨物，卻又忍不住伸出鮮紅的舌頭，飢渴又貪婪的從根部慢慢往上舔，在充血的龜頭上輕輕一勾，把湧出來的白液牽成了線。  
他瞇起眼睛，滿意地看到埃爾文開始出現慾望的雙眼，拈了拈手上令人滿意的硬度後，利維爾站起身來俐落地踢開靴子，把變得緊窄的褲子扯下，直接坐上埃爾文的大腿，把兩人精神奕奕的下身貼到一起撫弄，圈在手裡摩擦：“你個混蛋，終於有興趣了？”  
“呼......我們前幾天才做過吧。”埃爾文瞇起眼睛，看著他主動舔濕自己的手指，伸到身後在緊窄的穴道來回抽插，粉紅色的嫩肉若隱若現，喉頭一動，粗長的手指誘惑得伸過去。  
“三天前，明明有個又大又棒的東西，一點情趣也沒有......啊啊，啊啊啊！”  
利維爾渾身一抖，睜大眼睛呻吟起來，身後埃爾文的手指，突然抓著他進出的手，一同闖進那濕熱的甬道，準確地撞上產生快感的地方。  
“真抱歉啊，我就是個沒有情趣的傢伙。”  
埃爾文低沉的說話聲回響在利維爾的耳邊，身後強迫他一同動作的手指，勾起他的羞恥心時，又帶來更洶湧的快感。  
利維爾喘息著，舒爽得連腳趾都踡曲起來，熱情放浪地隨著對方的動作擺動腰肢，嘴巴還不甘寂寞地咬上埃爾文的胸膛，白色的襯衫沾水就透，乳尖顯露出來，被他隔著衣服煽情地又舔又吮，一邊還哼哼著說：“快點...進來啊......”  
埃爾文呻吟了聲，臉上還勉力留存理智的痕跡，把手從蜜穴中抽出來，拍拍白嫩的臀部說：“你先勾引我，想要就自己來。”  
不單臉上，連身體都被情欲染紅的利維爾，白了惡趣味的人一眼，膝蓋分開跪在埃爾文的兩旁，在他的目光中，親自分開臀瓣，對準位置緩緩往下坐。  
濕熱的腸壁緊緊包裹熾熱的部位，只是輕輕刮過柔軟的嫩肉，也能帶來一波波的快感，在利維爾終於坐到根部，把那堅硬完全容納在體內時，兩個人都嘆息著低吟出聲。  
汗水從利維爾的臉上滴下，跨過鎖骨爬過胸膛，順著小腹的肌肉慢慢滑到兩人交合的地方，埃爾文的眼睛跟從著那顆小小的汗珠，梭巡在只屬於他一個人的肉體上，深沉的慾望在腹中燒得益發旺盛，深埋在對方體內的巨大，硬生生又漲上些許。  
利維爾當然感受到這種變化，已經夠讓他好受的器官頂得更深入，他閉上眼睛顫抖不止，眉頭難受的緊皺，淺薄的呼吸急上幾分，但疼痛中夾雜的快感，又令他忍不住輕舔唇瓣，勾起愉悅的笑容。  
交換了一個黏糊纏綿的熱吻，確認自己的身體習慣了後，利維爾開始主動抬起腰來抽送，他緊抓著埃爾文的肩膀，渴望地喘息：“唔呀......埃爾文，快點...”  
隨著激烈的動作，包在白襯衣裡的胸膛幾乎送到埃爾文嘴邊，他立刻禮尚往來地舔咬上去，整個人卻動也不動，任由利維爾在自己身上晃動。  
利維爾的身體已經泛紅，舒服得連四肢都顫抖起來，指甲不依不饒地在埃爾文的背上狠抓，嘴裡罵罵咧咧：“快動...唔嗚...你個混帳，啊哈......這麼快就不行了嗎！”  
埃爾文抬起利維爾的臉，在濕潤的眼角輕輕親吻，配合他的動作慢慢抬腰，語帶無奈地說：“好歹你也是個人類最強，怎樣老是這麼淫亂。”  
埃爾文的力氣用得緩慢，每次都撞在利維爾的弱點上，但對渴望粗暴性愛的利維爾來說，他的動作根本是把他吊在半空中灼烤，不上不下難受極了。  
他漲紅了臉龐，難耐地皺起眉搖著頭，不小心漏出他打死也不想說出口的話：“不夠......唔，再大力點...你以為我想啊，還不是因為你！”  
話一出口，利維爾就被一道力氣掀起，整個人遭壓在一旁的沙發上，還未回過神來，膝蓋被人扯到胸前，下身暴露出來，粗壯的陽具狠命撞進去，一下子捲走他所有的神智。  
“啊哈...埃爾文你...發甚麼......啊啊好棒！再快點！幹！”  
利維爾死死抓住頂在腦後的抱枕，嘴裡胡言亂語地呻吟，隔著被快感迫出的淚水，他看到同樣扭曲了臉的埃爾文，咬牙切齒地說：“誰叫你說出這麼可愛的話......”  
室內迴響著肉體相撞的啪啪聲，埃爾文每一次都用盡全力地撞擊，利維爾很快就被他迫上高潮，嘴裡的呻吟越來越高昂，整個人顫抖著，臉上露出失神的表情：“啊啊快...我...我快要...射了！啊呃啊啊啊啊！！！”  
他無人撫慰的下身噴出白濁的液體，飛濺到兩人身上，埃爾文長長呻吟了聲，不停收縮的甬道擠壓著他的下體，抽插了兩下他就噴射出來，多出來的液體，甚至流到沙發上。  
利維爾臉上淚痕縱橫，大口大口的喘息，還沒從快感的餘韻中回神，埃爾文伏在他身上，親暱的親了幾口，就要起身離開他體內。  
細瘦的手臂抓住他胸前的波洛領帶，拉得他向前一倒，利維爾慵懶地瞇起眼睛，殺氣騰騰地說：“想走？你還欠我兩次！”  
“唉，你啊......”

 

END


End file.
